Sly Cooper: Ninjas of Time
by NaviNinja2002
Summary: A Paradox of the past has gained control of a fierce weapon. It's not a bomb or gun, but a mist that has the power to turn the sorrowful into horriable beasts, called Stank. Can Riochi Cooper and his new found allies, before she [thats right she] concures Japan and possiblely the world?


Chapter 1: Questions of the present are answered in the past

"It's here," a female skunk yelled in joy, "It's finally here!"

She had black hair, green eyes, and usual skunkish features. She wore a red kimono with her hair in a bun. She slid open the door in joy and grabbed the box in an instant.

A female bird with tengu features came out of the kitchen and asked, "What, did you buy another pack of cherry blossoms again, Hotaru? 'Cuase I told you that it will not block that stinky smell!"

She had red feathers with a flame colored belly, lighter red hair, and emerald eyes. She wore a pair of glasses with a blue kimono and white flower on the side of her head.

"No it isn't, Miu" Hotaru answered, "It's a gift from my great, great, great grandson."

"Oh, you mean that fool that said he was from the future," Mui said as she crossed her wings, "What a madman.."

"Do you think a madman could create this!" Hotura yelled as she raised the mysterious item in the box.

It was a long, sleek tube with a glowing green mist inside.

"Oh my," Miu gasped as she leaned closer, "I've never seen this sence I left Shogamar... I think it's called Stank."

"What's it suppose to do," Hotaru asked as she poked the tube, "It seems worthless to me.."

"Well it isn't," Miu said as she grabbed the tube and placed it on the table, "This is a weapon my brothers back at home used. It is suppose to turn the ones in despair into monsters. They will destroy everything until the item they hold most dear is destroyed."

"Do you know what we could do with a weapon like this," Hataru said as a sinister smiled grew in their faces.

"We can change the course of history!"

...

Bentley arose from his slumber in his wheel-chair.

"What a nightmare," Bentley said as he moved his wheel-chair to the Thievous Racoonous.

He grabbed the ancient book and flipped the cover.

_"What am I doing," _Bentley thought to himself as he turned the pages in a fast pace, _"I've researched this book almost a thousand times, but I feel like there is something missing..."_

As he turned Riochi's page, he felt a thick layer and raised an eyebrow. He grabbed a pocket knife and gently split the pages. As the knife went through, Bentley made a gasp of amazement. A page with unknown content filled the page and a black, sleek dagger with a cane-like end, was pressed into the page. The dagger glowed green as Bentley's hands held the blade.

"What the heck is this," Bentley said with a puzzled look, "Why would this be hidden?"

Bentley turned his head and stared at the Time-Van.

"Only one way to find out!"

There was no time to wait for Murray or to think this through. Bentley want ed answers and he wouldn't let anything stop him. He jumped in the van with his wheel-chair and tossed the dagger into the tube. Right in a flash, the van was tossed into a tunnel and was sent to Feudal, Japan 1525. Bentley eagerly moved his wheelchair out of the van and into the Riochi Sushi Restaurant.

As he entered the restaurant, he noticed that it was empty and Rioch stood, silently meditating.

"I've been expecting you," Riochi said with his eyes closed, "I still remember you helping me save my restaurant with my great grandson."

"Oh, yes," Bentley said as he approached him, "Where is everyone and how did you see my coming?"

"It's New years Eve, everyone is outside to celebrate," Riochi said as he opened one eye, "And I just put the dagger in the Thievous Racconous. Did you think that I wouldn't expect you would bump into it?

"Hmm, good point," Bentley answered as he began to ponder for a while, "But why did you decide to hide this blade? Could have it helped your grandsons some how?"

"Yes, but there is always a reason, Bentley-san," Riochi said as he opened his other eye, "It's a long story, but I think we have the time... It all started eight years after you saved my restaurant..."

...

**Feudal, Japan 1517**

The restaurant was busy as usual, Riochi had worked 24\7 all day everyday.

"I need a vacation," Riochi whispered to himself, "But not when business is blooming..."

Suddenly a black,male rat with black hair, brown eyes, and a gold kimono. A dozen of rat children rushed in the restaurant and rushed towards Riochi.

"Uncle Riochi!" the rats yelled as they got to the counter.

"Kids, how many times have I told you, no rushing in to public places," the black rat scowled.

"How you, Ryo," Riochi said as he turned his head.

"Oh, I'm fine," Ryo said as he tried to calm down his children, "But you look like your going to have a heat stroke. What happened to you?"

"Too...much...work," Riochi said as he finished a batch of sushi, "I can't continue working like this."

"Maybe you need some help," Ryo said as he watched Riochi crackle his back, "A lot of help..."

"So you're gonna help me," Riochi said with a smile on his face.

"Nope," Ryo said, "But you can hire someone to help you. I mean you have lots of gold on ya."

"That is true," Riohi said as he looked at his filled pockets, "Maybe my cousin could help when she comes to visit tomorrow."

"Wow, you're that cheap," Ryo said as he arched an eyebrow.

"RYO!" a female voice screamed from outside.

Suddenly a white, female rat busted through the doors. She had blue eyes, dark violet hair, and wore a sky blue kimono with a red rose on her ear.

"Yes, Emi," Ryo said with a nervous expretion.

"Were late for the tea ceremony," Emi yelled as she pulled on Ryo's ear, "Now, lets go children."

"Aww, bye Riochi," the children said as they followed their mother out the door.

Suddenly a red, female fox entered the restuarant. She had green eyes, amber braided hair, and wore silver plate armor, a katana on her back, and a straw hat.

"Riochi Cooper, I challenge you to a duel," the fox demanded in a mighty voice.

"Oh, you've come to fail again," Riochi said as he placed his kitchen knife aside, "Haven't you already lost this morning, Amaya. I think thats many fails for one day.."

"We're doing this and we're doing it now!" Amaya yelled as she grabbed her katana.

"Alright, clear the aisle," Riochi said as he grabbed his katana from under the counter.

Customers left the shop as Riochi swung his sword. Amaya gridded her teeth as Riochi made a smirk. As she began to charge with a mighty roar, Riochi stood still and pointed the katana on her head. She slid to a stop, right before the blade could stab her. He glanced at the window behind her and watched the sunset.

"Hm, rookie's move," Riochi said as he dragged her outside, "Now if you excuse me, I'm about to close up shop. So, fair well."

"You're a criminal ,Cooper! And I will put you behind bars!" Amaya swore.

"Over my dead body," Riochi said as he shut the restaurant doors tight.

...

The moonlight lighted the dark atmosphere, just enough for a only a ninja to see.

"What a perfect time for a perfect heist," Riochi whispered to himself as he continued to jump rooftop to roof top, "First stop, the Paradox."

As Riochi grew closer and closer to Hotaru's home, he spotted a mysterious glowing item at the side of her window.

_"What is Paradox hiding this time,"_ Riochi thought as he leaped towards the open window, _"A Paradox couldn't find a rare item like that alone.."_

Riochi went on his tippy toes as he went closer to the mysterious item. His eyes grew wider and a smile formed under his mask as his hand was about inches from the tube. Suddenly, Miu's loud shout ruined the moment. Riochi hid beside one of the roof tiles as Miu's footsteps grew louder.

"Hey Hotaru!" Mui shooted in a pink bath robe, "Have you seen my green comb?," Looks to the left, "Oh there it is.. Never mind!"

Miu walked happily away from the window with her emerald comb in her hands. Riochi leaned towards the window, as Mui's footsteps grew quiet. He moved his hand towards the object again as he stuck out his tounge eagerly. As his hand grew closer, he noticed a black hand slip next to his. He pulled his hand back in shock and glared at the pupil next him. It was a red racoon in a black suit with strange,purple swirly markings and a purple scarf ,he could tell because its tail was peaking out, and brown eyes glared at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Back off shoob," The black suited racoon said with a female voice, "This stank loot is mine."

"_Wait did she just say stank and shoob_," Riochi thought as he stared at her for a second, "_What the hell does that mean_?"

"Hey I got here first," Riochi said almost yelling, "This one is mine."

"Hey keep it down or..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

Both racoons looked at Miu with shocked eperetions. Suddenly, Miu's eyes grew red and her feathers grew larger. Rabi foam began to fizz in side her beak as she made a nasty growl.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" The female shooted with a scared tone as a red Tengu demon flew towards them, "RUN!"

The two racoons parted their ways as they fled from the demon.

"_What in Cooper's name was that _," Riochi thought as he glared back at the giant bird chasing the female racoon down.

"I think that's a enough thieving for today," Riochi said to himself as he ran back home.

...

Meanwhile, the female ninja ran through the dark streets of the city. She turned around, making a loud screech as she slid to a hault. She slid her sword out of her back and charged at the demon. She stabbed her on her stomach and suddenly felt a cramp hit like a bullet. The Tengu screamed in pain as the ninja fell to the floor. The Tungu flew away in pain and disappeared in the night ninja glared at the retreating Tengu as she got up and made a heroic stance [which changed very quickly].

"OH MY NINJA," she screamed with her fists in the air like a fan-girl, "My first monster fight...SO! HONK'N! BRUCE!"

Suddenly, a torch flame reflected eyes.

"HAULT!" Amaya yelled as she threw one of her knives.

The knife flew right past the ninja's face, leaving her still and silent like a statue. She let out a little peep as she left in a flash.

"Hey!" Amaya cried as the ninja jumped up the walls and into the darkness, "Hm. Looks like we have a new criminal in our hands..."

...

**BEHOLD! THE BEAUTIFULNESS THAT TOOK ME A MONTH TO CREATE! RISE BEAUTIFULNESS, RISE! But I could have done better. But I learned one lesson, never make a deadline for a story you are still in the process of making, especially if the school year rolls by. But I had fun making this chapter and hope that you did to. And just one note, K.C will appear in the second story so don't ask why she ain't in the chapter all at once. Well, see ya later and..**

**Ninja Out!**


End file.
